Les oubliés de la seconde guerre
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Il y a le Trio parti en quête des Horcruxes et puis il y a les autres. Ceux qui subissent la dictature, ceux qui œuvrent dans l'ombre, ceux qui résistent malgré tout. Colin, Neville, Lee Jordan, Lavande, Cho et encore tant d'oubliés…


**Les oubliés de la seconde guerre**

Assis près d'un feu de cheminée, Colin Crivey attendait.

Etant Né-moldu, il n'avait pas pu retourner dans son école accomplir sa sixième année.

A Poudlard, dictature et censure étaient à pied d'œuvre. Le jeune homme ainsi que sa famille étaient considérés comme impures et destinés à être tout bonnement exécutés, sans autre forme de procès.

Tels étaient les ordres de Lord Voldemort et du Ministère de la magie désormais à ses pieds.

Obligé de se cacher, Colin se remémorait tous les souvenirs de l'Armée de Dumbledore pour passer le temps.

Les sourires de Luna, les encouragements d'Harry, la persévérance de Neville. La solidarité d'un groupe fondé sur la confiance et l'amitié.

Mine de rien, y songer à chaque fois lui procurait un bien fou. Car il ne supportait plus de rester ainsi, banni, loin de ses amis, pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas commis…

Alors comme tous les soirs, Colin attendait.

Le faux Gallion de l'A.D serré dans une main, sa baguette serrée dans l'autre et le regard déterminé.

Au moindre signe, au moindre appel, Colin répondra.

Après tout, les Nés-moldus aussi ont leur mot à dire.

* * *

Neville Londubat ne se considérait pas comme un héros.

Il agissait simplement en son âme et conscience.

Tout au fond de lui une petite voix se rebellait. Une petite voix qui grandissait en lui jour après jour et qui lui disait de ne pas laisser tomber.

Quand Amycus Carrow l'avait sommé de torturer un élève de première année, il avait refusé net.

Quand Alecto Carrow avait voulu que le jeune homme rejoigne les rangs des ténèbres, il n'avait rien dit, mais ses yeux luisaient de défi.

Puis, sous les yeux de ses camarades, Neville était sorti en silence. Un silence appelant à la résistance.

Ce qui lui avait fallu de fâcheuses conséquences.

Mais peu lui importait. Neville continuerait, il avait un combat à mener.

* * *

Lee Jordan s'éclaircit la gorge, il se tenait fin prêt. Prêt pour une énième émission de Potterveille, la radio de l'ombre.

Il savait qu'en ce moment précis, des familles entières retenaient leur souffle, attendant les dernières nouvelles qui allaient tomber. Bonnes comme mauvaises.

Chaque mot, chaque phrase, que le jeune Jordan allait prononcer, avait son importance.

Pour beaucoup cette radio était l'unique lien qui les rattachait au monde extérieur.

Cloitrés chez eux depuis des mois, certains n'osaient plus franchir le pas de leur porte. Ils avaient aussi bien peur des Mangemorts que d'eux-mêmes.

Lee estimait aussi que c'était son devoir d'annoncer aux familles le décès de l'un des leurs.

Parce qu'en ces temps troublés il n'y avait rien de pire que l'attente.

Une longue et interminable attente, parsemée d'illusions, de cauchemars et de fibres d'espoir…

* * *

D'un air désespéré, Lavande fixait la boule de cristal nichée dans le creux de ses mains.

Elle cherchait en vain un visage, une silhouette familière, une touffe de cheveux roux.

Un certain Ron Weasley parti risquer sa vie auprès de ses amis.

Le professeur Trelawney n'avait pas pu lui dire comme il allait, ni où il se trouvait, ni même s'il tenait encore un peu à elle.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

Il n'y a pas que la guerre qui laisse des cicatrices…

* * *

_ « Harry Potter_

_Indésirable n°1 »_**  
**

Combien de fois était-elle passée devant ces affiches ? Ces résidus de propagande.

10 ? 20 ? 30 fois ? Elle ne comptait plus.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le Survivant pouvait être fier d'elle. La jeune fille avait arraché chaque affiche qu'elle voyait, chaque affiche qui souillait son nom et son visage.

Oui, Harry pouvait être fier, Cho n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois depuis le début de la seconde guerre.

* * *

A travers les barreaux de sa cellule, Stan Rocade observait les nuages.

En se concentrant bien il parvenait à leur donner une forme qui, petit à petit, se faisait plus précise. Si précise qu'il lui était déjà arrivé de leur parler.

Ainsi il avait déjà remodelé la tête de son ancien compagnon, Ernie Danlemur et la silhouette de son magicobus. Son cher magicobus.

Peu lui importait d'être victime d'hallucinations ou non, Stan n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour combler le vide qui s'insinuait en lui, dangereusement.

Plutôt que de clamer son innocence et d'avoir le silence pour seule réponse, il préférait voguer dans ces nuages, dans ce passé qui lui manquait tant.

Quitte à devenir fou à son tour.

* * *

Bien que leurs enfants fussent dans la même école, Xenophilius Lovegood, Molly Weasley et Narcissa Malefoy ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça.

Ils échangeaient à peine quelques mots, par simple politesse.

Entre Xenophilius le rêveur, Molly la mère poule et Narcissa la noblesse incarnée, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient grand-chose en commun.

Le premier comptait les étoiles pour vérifier que sa Luna ne les avait pas rejointes.

La deuxième comptait les aiguilles de son horloge emportée chez la tante Muriel, pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient toutes bel et bien là. Toutes les sept. Comme ses sept enfants. En danger mais vivants.

La troisième comptait sur son fils pour tenir le coup, jusqu'au bout.

Oui, Xenophilius, Molly et Narcissa n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun.

Excepté qu'ils étaient parents.

Parents en temps de guerre.

* * *

_« Liberté » _

Kreattur avait toujours trouvé ce mot révoltant.

Pour un elfe de maison, cela évoquait la honte et le déshonneur.

Rendre un elfe libre équivalait à une punition, voire pire : un châtiment.

Toutefois ce soir là, quand il aperçut un jeune élève l'écrire à l'encre noire sur un mur de l'école, et ce au mépris du danger, Kreatture trouva ce mot…vraiment très beau.

D'autant plus que l'enfant ressemblait étrangement à son ancien maitre : Regulus Black.

Regulus qui avait désobéi…désobéi…et en avait payé le prix fort.

La mort.

Kreattur serra les poings.

* * *

Perché sur la haute tour d'Astronomie, le phénix Fumseck veillait.

Sentant qu'il avait un dernier rôle à jouer, l'oiseau avait décidé de ne pas quitter le château.

Le jour où la bataille finale aura lieu, il chantera.

Il chantera pour réveiller ceux qui ont préféré fermer les yeux.

Il chantera pour guider ceux qui ont perdu leur chemin et rendre un ultime hommage à ceux qui ont franchi le passage.

Après tout, il n'y a pas que les phénix qui renaissent de leurs cendres, il y a l'espoir aussi.

* * *

Enfin il y avait Mr Anonyme, également surnommé Mr Toulemonde.

Mr Anonyme qui avait replié ses journaux, éteint sa radio et soigneusement fermé ses rideaux.

Bien à l'abri dans sa bulle, il priait.

Il priait pour qu'un jour la réalité ne l'atteigne pas de plein fouet, aussi brutalement que la guerre avait frappé l'Angleterre…


End file.
